In order to easily extract contents from a package bag, a package bag attached with a spout member has been used in which an upper portion of a package bag is provided with a spout member. When the spout member is exposed to the outside of the package bag, the spout member may be contaminated by external air, dust, or the like. For this reason, there is known a package bag in which a spout member is sealed between films (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-305850 (“Patent Document 1”)). In the case of the package bag attached with the spout disclosed in the Patent Document, in order to extract the contents, first, the package bag is torn so as to expose the spout to the outside, and then a thin portion of the spout is broken by a finger so as to open the spout (see the paragraph “0024” of Patent Document 1).